


Каждый охотник желает... (Все умирают...)

by seane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Написано на Fantastic Beasts Movieverse Fest на заявку "Нонкон! Гриммсон/Гриндельвальд".Гриммсон не входит в "армию Гриндельвальда", обоснуй умер в муках, Гриммсон тоже слегка умер, внезапный комфортинг от Куини, упоминание каноничной смерти Гриндельвальда





	1. Каждый охотник желает...

Гуннар всегда знал, чего он хочет от жизни. Свою репутацию он создал сам и продолжал каждый день усердно трудиться на этой ниве. Он был лучшим и лучшим оставался — самый лучшим охотником на этой богом забытой планете. И дичь он всегда подыскивал себе под стать.

Сейчас самой завидной дичью по обе стороны океана считался Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

Гуннару доводилось работать с ним несколько раз. Гриндельвальд щедро платил, не требовал невозможного и довольно неплохо разбирался в специфике работы. В сравнении с официальным конторами он был просто идеалом заказчика. К тому же Гуннар связывал с ним надежды на собственное возвышение.

Но все же порой прикидывал, как взялся бы за дело, случись ему принять заказ на Гриндельвальда. Не так-то и сложно это было, если разобраться: о своей безопасности Гриндельвальд особо не пекся, на встречи являлся один, да и в бою предпочитал действовать без поддержки. Силен-то он был, конечно, до неприличия, но даже великим волшебникам случается уставать или ошибаться. А хороший охотник знает, как обратить ошибку жертвы себе на пользу. 

Словом, ничего невозможного в поимке Гриндельвальда Гуннар не видел и любил порой поиграть с этой мыслью. Такая добыча сама по себе создает репутацию охотнику, прославляет его — как прославила этого шельмеца Скамандера.

Вот разве что из-за Скамандера Гуннар и медлил. Не хотелось быть вторым, особенно в таком деле. "Второй, кто поймал Гриндельвальда" — что за безвкусица.

А сам все сильнее привыкал к этой идее, и чем больше думал, тем привлекательней она ему казалась. Но поначалу всегда представлял, как передает Гриндельвальда властям, а о своих развлечениях и не вспоминал, пока однажды не увидел парнишку-шведа лет двадцати, лицом очень похожего на Гриндельвальда, и с такими же светлыми ресницами, и с такой же белой шевелюрой, и тут уж Гуннара зацепило всерьез. Он вообразил, что таким вот был Гриндельвальд по молодости, — потом-то выяснил, что был тот совсем другим, а с годами сильно переменился внешне, но фантазия уже работала вовсю.

Мужчины старше тридцати Гуннара никогда особо не привлекали. А тут воображение будто с цепи сорвалось, он все представлял Гриндельвальда и так, и этак. Может, еще история с МАКУСА сыграла свою роль. Гриндельвальд их, конечно, обвел вокруг пальца, однако же и они его потрепали, и воображать, как именно в МАКУСА обходились с пленником, тоже было довольно сладко. Ходили даже слухи, будто они сумели вытрясти нечто существенное, заставили его выдать каких-то своих сторонников — в это Гуннар особо не верил. Кишка у американцев на такое была тонка.

Но Гуннар знал, каким способом сам бы попытался.

После истории с обскуром в Париже месяца три, наверное, прошло, когда Гуннар вдруг решил: да сколько ж можно мечтать, пора бы просто взять и сделать. Приближалось Рождество, магазины были завалены разнообразной мишурой, всеми этими исчезающими палочками, носками, которые поют рождественские гимны, и колпаками, которые танцуют у тебя на голове. Ну Гуннар и решил сделать себе рождественский подарок. 

А там, смотря как дела пойдут, может и передать остатки в какой-нибудь из авроратов. Развлечения развлечениями, а деньги деньгами.

В начаде декабря Гуннар написал Гриндельвальду, так, мол, и так, наткнулся на еще один объект с теми же свойствами, что были у паренька в Париже, не заинтересует ли вас. Гриндельвальда заинтересовало и сильно. Встречу назначили в Праге, что Гуннару оказалось очень на руку: под Пражским Градом было его любимое убежище, где для развлечений подобного рода все было готово в любое время. Мага масштабов Гриндельвальда насильно куда-то тащить не так просто, даже скованного по рукам и ногам, МАКУСА на этом и погорели. А тут все в одном городе, шаг шагни — и ты на месте.

Гриндельвальд явился точно к сроку, опозданий за ним не водилось. В Париже он был осунувшийся и словно бы вечно уставший, а теперь выглядел куда лучше, и щеки уже были не такие впалые, и глаза блестели. Гуннара это даже порадовало. Не такая уж это привлекательная затея — загонять полудохлую дичь.

Через полчаса все было кончено. Постараться, конечно, пришлось, не без этого, да и на подготовку времени ушло немало, но, в конечном счете, Гриндельвальд достался Гуннару, как и было задумано. Аппарировав в убежище с его бессознательным телом, Гуннар вдруг разволновался как мальчишка, добывший первого в жизни штырехвоста, а то и посильнее.

И, раздевая Гриндельвальда, Гуннар волновался все сильнее, прямо-таки сердце колотилось, и возбуждение вдруг подступило такое, что хоть плюнь на все церемонии и немедленно это тело бери. Уж сколько прошло их через руки Гуннара, и соблазнительных, и красивых, а никто не вызывал у него таких эмоций.

Шинель, пиджак, жилет, рубашка — снимать все это было все равно, что конфету разворачивать. Под левой лопаткой у Гриндельвальда обнаружились два коротких, но довольно заметных шрама, а больше на бледной худой спине не оказалось никаких отметин. Кожа у Гриндельвальда была тонкая, очень светлая, как у большинства блондинов. 

Гуннар закрепил руки Гриндельвальда в специальных оковах, охватывающих все от локтя до кончиков пальцев. Потом принялся за ноги. Ступни у Гриндельвальда были аккуратные, не слишком крупные. Ноги — сухопарые, жилистые. Кандалы оказались свободноваты для его щиколоток, пришлось уменьшить их магией. Пояс, который надевался на талию, тоже пришлось уменьшать.

Гуннар не удержался, провел ладонью по белым поджарым ягодицам. Кожа под его ладонью была такой теплой.

Зачарованные цепи, повинуясь движению палочки, растянули бесчувственное тело так, чтобы туловище оказалось параллельно полу, а широко разведенные ноги словно бы на этом полу стояли. Не то чтобы Гриндельвальд был особенно красив в своей наготе, однако сложен он был неплохо. Скорее бегун, чем атлет, но все же его по-юношески стройное тело произвело на Гуннара приятное, скажем так, впечатление. 

Гуннар обошел его, приблизился к голове, свисающей ниже плеч. Приподнял за волосы и вставил в рот специальный расширитель. Аккуратно, будто у ядовитого зверя жало, удалил язык. Смазал ранозаживляющим, чтобы остановит кровотечение.

Поговаривали, что Пиквери учудила что-то в этом роде, пока Гриндельвальд содержался в тюрьме МАКУСА, но Гуннар в это не особо верил. Если б американские власти решились на такой шаг, стоило бы им позаботиться о том, чтобы Гриндельвальд навсегда остался немым. Но американцы ни на что не были способны. Они даже искалечить его и то не смогли, вернулся как огурчик, свежее прежнего.

Ну, отсюда-то никуда уже не вернется.

Гриндельвальд начал приходить в себя, веки дрогнули, шевельнулись плечи. Гуннар убрал расширитель, едва только отвернулся на место положить, а цепи уже за спиной забрякали. Повернулся снова — Гриндельвальд смотрит, и взгляд такой пронизывающий и насмешливый, что Гуннар не сдержался, пошел против собственного распорядка. Лицо он обычно трогал в последнюю очередь, но уж больно нагло Гриндельвальд смотрел, сразу захотелось показать ему, кто тут хозяин.

Плеть, предназначенная для спины, тяжелая, с несколькими хвостами, заканчивающимися металлическими насечками, изменила траекторию полета и с размаху хлестнула по лицу. Гриндельвальд дернулся, пытаясь увернуться, опустил голову, пряча лицо. Часть хвостов проехались по плечу и шее, оставляя красные, быстро вспухающие полосы, а один-таки попал в цель и на редкость удачно — не то чтобы вышиб глаз, но близко к тому, а перед тем еще и губы рассек.

А Гриндельвальд засмеялся глуховатым безъязыким смехом. Поврежденный глаз закрыт, с рассеченных губ кровь течет, а этот смеется и смотрит так издевательски. Ну Гуннар в ответ тоже ухмыльнулся и палочкой шевельнул. Плеть послушно облетела болтающееся в цепях тело и ударила между ног.

Вот тут-то Гриндельвальд замолчал. Он не дернулся и не застонал, хотя боль наверняка была адская, но и смеяться перестал сразу же. Напрягся и будто окаменел, ждал, наверное, что дальше будет. Поэтому Гуннар велел плети повторить последний удар. И снова — ни стона, ни даже вздоха.

Терпеливый. Это хорошо.

На самом деле Гуннар слегка опасался, что терпежу в нем и на пфеннинг не наберется. Неприлично сильный, удачливый, наглый, откуда тут взяться терпению? Но то ли в МАКУСА Гриндельвальда чему-то да научили, то ли сам он был совсем не таким, каким казался. 

Те, кто ломается от первого удара, совсем не так интересны.

Дальше уж все пошло по заведенному плану. Сначала спина — медленно, размеренно, чтобы вспухшие красные полосы слились в единую поверхность, чтобы брызнувшая первая кровь постепенно забылась за однообразной кровавой капелью. Потом ягодицы — так, чтобы тоже в мясо, чтоб не единого живого места не осталось. За все время Гриндельвальд и не шелохнулось, тело если и раскачивалось слегка, то разве что от инерции ударов.

Гуннар подошел, приподнял за волосы его снова опущенную голову. Гриндельвальд был в сознании. Поврежденное веко распухло, второй, здоровый, глаз смотрел пристально и холодно. Без злости, а этак — будто изучающе. Гриндельвальд, может, и рад был бы снова посмеяться, но на смех его сейчас явно не хватало. Лицо у него посерело от боли, и виски и лоб все были в испарине.

Гуннар призвал к себе расширитель, другой, не тот, что использовал для удаления языка. Дергать головой и выворачиваться Гриндельвальд не стал, видно, понимал, что насколько беспомощными будет выглядеть такие попытки. Но здоровый взгляд сузился, и взгляд сделался таким — будто за миг до того, как с уст сорвется "Авада Кедавра". Вот только о том, чтобы Гриндельвальд больше не заговорил, Гуннар позаботился. А палочку его носил вместе со своей, палочка Гриндельвальда ему понравилась.

Плеть закончила свое дело и послушно отправилась отмываться от крови. Зачарованный дилдо, пришедший ей на смену, все-таки заставил Гриндельвальда дернуться и скривиться, будто от чего-то кислого. А Гуннар ему расширитель в рот вставил и свои штаны расстегнул.

Все это, конечно, не сравнить было с тем, когда тебе сосут добровольно да с языком. Но физическое удовольствие получить можно хоть каждый день. А вот смотреть в глаза тому, кого ты заставил испытывать боль и унижение, великому волшебнику, которого, фигурально выражаясь, на колени поставил...

Впрочем, и с физическим удовольствием вышло неплохо. Толчки дилдо раскачивали тело на цепях, и влажный теплый рот с обрубком языка будто насаживался на член Гуннара. За миг до кульминации Гуннар вытащил член и кончился на разбитое лицо, глаз это вспухший и второй, злой до невозможности. Гриндельвальд едва зажмуриться успел.

И на этом Гуннар его оставил, порка и без того много времени заняла. Уходя, ослабил цепи настолько, чтобы Гриндельвальд оказался на полу.

Вместо того, чтобы отдохнуть хоть немного, тот, конечно, ночью развел бурную деятельность. Сил, чтоб встать, судя по следам, у него не нашлось, но обползал он все пространство, которое позволили ему цепи. Ни оружие, ни инструментов здесь, конечно, не имелось, но Гриндельвальд сумел откуда-то вытащить гвоздь и даже вскрыть замок на одном из ножных кандалов. И все это, видно, зубами, потому что с ручными оковами ничего ему сделать не удалось.

Наутро он выглядел вконец измученным, и его, похоже, сильно лихорадило. Лицо было покрасневшее, волосы слиплись от пота. Лежал он, как-то скрючившись. А тут Гуннар ему как раз подарочек привел — двенадцать магглов под Империо.

На самом деле о политической программе Гриндельвальда Гуннар и не вспомнил, просто очень это действовало на чистокровных волшебников — если дать их отыметь какому-нибудь маггловскому отребью. Намного сильнее, чем если просто трахать их самому. Так что кандалы Гуннар починил, расширитель в рот пленнику вставил, и позволил цепям его растянуть в нужную позицию.

А там уж пошла потеха. Магглам-то что. Будь они в здравом уме, ни у кого из них на избитого до такого состояния человека бы не встало, мужчина он там или женщина, молод или нет, неважно. Но Империо такая штука, которая все эти условности уничтожает напрочь. Велено трахать, будут трахать, пока причиндалы до основания не сотрут.

Несколько раз Гриндельвальд терял сознание, и приходилось представление прерывать, а один раз даже останавливать внутреннее кровотечение, но в целом все прошло прекрасно. Когда Гуннар наконец магглов выпроводил, — а надо сказать, в таких случаях он никогда их не убивал и даже позволял воспоминания сохранить, только приказывал забыть лица и место, — так вот, когда Гуннар их выпроводил, Гриндельвальд висел на цепях, обмякнув, будто старая тряпка, из растраханного ануса текла сперма, и в целом вид был просто прекрасный, Гуннар прямо-таки эстетическое наслаждение получил. Изодранная, окровавленная спина и распухшие багрово-красные ягодицы в сочетании с белыми, еще нетронутыми ногами, потеки спермы, лужицей скопившиеся на полу, — отлично все это выглядело.

Гуннар вынул расширитель, и Гриндельвальда вырвало. Взгляд у него не запуганный, не сломленный еще, но усталый донельзя. Рассеченные плетью губы сильно вспухли. Его и в самом деле лихорадило, но все же он оказался крепче, чем можно было предположить изначально. Физически волшебники не часто бывают выносливы.

Гуннар ласково потрепал его по щеке, вызвав явное раздражение, и отправился ужинать и спать. 

А наутро снова начал с порки. Грудь, живот, ноги — все это тоже следовало обработать, да получше. Работа шла в две плети, и часам к двум пополудни Гриндельвальд сделался похож на кусок мяса. Он то приходил в себя, то снова терял сознание, но умирать, кажется, еще не собирался. Гуннар его осмотрел внимательно и решил, что еще денек-другой тот, пожалуй, протянет, особенно если немного снизить темп обработки. Велел цепям опустить тело на пол. Гриндельвальд лежал навзничь и выглядел, будто освежеванная тушка какого-нибудь оленя. Потом вдруг зашевелился, цепи забрякали. С трудом, едва-едва, но сумел перевернуться на бок. Больно ему было, видно, на животе лежать. Подтянул немного колени к груди и так затих.

На полу остался кровавый отпечаток его тела.

— Страшно, правда? — сказал ему Гуннар добродушно по-немецки. — Ты боишься умирать вот так? Ничего, что я на "ты"? Мы ведь уже стали так близки.

Поначалу не похоже было, что Гриндельвальд вообще его слышит. Лежал он неподвижно. Гуннар немного подпихнул его носком ботинка под зад. Окровавленное тело едва заметно шевельнулось, но и только.

— Ты умрешь в одиночестве, — продолжал Гуннар, — в таком абсолютном одиночестве, какое только можно вообразить. Даже я тебя оставлю, когда придет твой час. Никто даже не узнает, где твое тело, как ты провел свои последние дни. Все твои последователи, все, кого ты очаровал своими речами, — все это пшик. Никто не придет тебе на помощь. Ты один, ты наг, ты беспомощен, тебе очень больно. Ты боишься, я это чувствую.

Гриндельвальд снова едва заметно шевельнулся.

— Хочешь пить? — спросил Гуннар участливо.

Шли третьи сутки, как Гриндельвальд оставался без воды. Для прохладного помещения не так уж это было ужасно, однако при кровопотере обезвоживание наверняка сказывалось сильнее.

— Агуаменти.

На звук льющейся воды Гриндельвальд дернулся и с трудом приподнял голову. Во взгляде его застыла мука мученическая. Гуннар улыбнулся.

Гриндельвальд пополз к нему, будто полураздавленный червяк. О, что за дивное было зрелище! Гуннар наслаждался каждым мгновением. Минут десять, наверное, ушло у этого бедолаги на то, чтобы преодолеть разделявшие их полтора метра.

С явным усилием приподнявшись на закованных в металл руках, Гриндельвальд потянулся пересохшим ртом к струе воды, текущей из палочки. Его била дрожь. Гуннар ласково улыбался.

Все произошло как-то вдруг, Гуннар и осознать ничего не успел. Зубы Гриндельвальда сомкнулись на его палочке, Гуннар ощутил рывок, и палочка выскользнула из его ладони. А в следующий миг его уже отшвырнуло в сторону, он сильно ударился головой и спиной и так и остался лежать, спеленутый петрификусом по рукам и ногам.

"Этого не может быть!" — единственное, что билось у Гуннара в голове.

Не может такого быть. Невозможно таким образом перехватить контроль над палочкой.

Собственная палочка Гриндельвальда шевельнулась на поясе Гуннара, вспорхнула как птичка и улетела, видно, к хозяину. После этого воцарилась тишина. Гриндельвальд как будто и не двигался даже. Умер он там, что ли? Наконец зазвенели, опадая, цепи. Полилась вода. Слышно было, как Гриндельвальд жадно, захлебываясь, пьет. Потом его вырвало. Через некоторое время он снова стал пить, но уже не так торопливо.

И снова стало тихо.

Гуннар лежал, мечтая о том, чтобы Гриндельвальд все-таки сдох здесь, так и не сумев выбраться. В конце концов, травмирован он достаточно, может, и сознание снова потерять от боли, а там уж как повезет. Кровью он до смерти не истечет, конечно, но лихорадка и слабость могут его в конце концов доконать.

И вдруг услышал хрипловатый, усталый такой голос. Не сразу даже и понял, что это Гриндельвальд заговорил.

— Дурак ты, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Все умирают в одиночестве, и неважно, где это происходит, посреди толпы или в одиночной камере. На свидание с фрау Смерть все равно идешь один.

Вот ничего его в тот момент не волновало, только эта ахинения про смерть. Чокнулся он, что ли, от пережитого, или всегда таким был?

Наконец Гуннар его увидел. Гриндельвальд встал, держась за стену, и оказался в его поле зрения. Гуннар глазам своим не поверил. Этот ублюдок исцелился! Как, каким образом?! Тут и опытному колдмедику работы бы хватило, и зелий бы ушло изрядно, и времени бы потребовалось уж точно побольше этих десяти — или сколько их прошло — минут.

Выглядел Гриндельвальд все еще так себе, измученный, лицо серое, весь в крови, но раны его все зажили. И смотрел он этак спокойно, равнодушно даже, будто это кто-то другой тут недавно ползал, весь дрожа, и будто из задницы у другого вчера текла смесь из дерьма и крови.

Гуннар ждал. Может быть, тоже плетей, унижения, издевательств. Или смерти какой-нибудь мучительной, в Адском пламени, например. Авада Кедавра сейчас смотрелась бы бледно. Что Авада — это миг, никакого от нее удовлетворения.

А Гриндельвальд только палочкой повел вокруг, будто чары накладывал, а какие — кто ж его поймет. Сказал без особых эмоций, но вроде как с легким сочувствием, что ли:

— Тебя вряд ли кто-нибудь найдет. Прощай.

И аппарировал, словно антиаппарационный барьер и не стоял тут никогда.

Гуннар остался один. Было очень тихо. Горели зачарованные лампы — они будут гореть хоть вечность, пока заклинанье не снимешь. А сколько проживет полностью обездвиженный человек? Неделю? Две? Умирать от голода и жажды вот так, будучи не в силах даже пальцем шевельнуть! Умирать одному, зная, что никто не придет и не поможет...

"Все умирают в одиночестве..."

"Да чтоб ты и в самом деле в одиночестве подыхал, — подумал Гуннар с ненавистью. — В таком абсолютном одиночестве, какое тебе и не снилось еще. Чтоб ты мечтал издохнуть, сволочь, чтоб умолял о смерти. Предсмертное проклятье волшебника, оно, знаешь, может и сбыться..."


	2. Все умирают...

За три месяца в Нурменгарде Куини успела изучить замок от и до, но он все еще завораживал ее, словно девчонку, нечаянно угодившую в сказку.

Сказка эта не имела ничего общего с политическим идеями Геллерта Гриндельвальда, с людьми, которые здесь собирались, с акциями, которые они проводили. Сказка таилась просто в стенах, в балках и перекрытиях, в зимнем саду и винных погребах, в башнях и оконных витражах. Винда Розье, посмеиваясь, говорила, что у Куини случился роман с замком и что стоит ей, пожалуй, опасаться, ибо Геллерт бывает ревнив, а замок все-таки принадлежит ему.

В тот день после полудня Куини читала в зимнем саду — или, скорее, сидела с книгой на коленях, то рассеянно разглядывая нежные бутоны роз, то бросая взгляд в окно, на сверкающие на солнце горные вершины. Зимний сад нравился ей еще и потому, что в любое время здесь можно было побыть в одиночестве. Никто сюда не ходил, ничьи мысли не врывались в размеренный поток ее собственных размышлений.

А Куини было о чем подумать.

Она не сожалела о том выборе, который сделала в Париже. Американка, она не понаслышке знала о том, как далеко может завести волшебников политика изоляции. Возможность жить свободно, ни от кого не скрываясь, и не отправляться в тюрьму или омут забвения из-за случайной оплошности — о, эта возможность стоила того, чтобы за нее сражаться. Даже если вся жизнь уйдет на борьбу, а возможность эта достанется лишь следующим поколениям.

Но все же Куини было о чем поразмыслить.

Начинало смеркаться, и заходящее солнце позолотило вершины дальних гор, когда Куини наконец захлопнула книгу и отправилась в далекое путешествие до своих комнат. Коридоры были пусты, в этой части замка почти не жили, поэтому некому было наблюдать за тем, как Куини, выронив книгу, вдруг застыла посреди коридора.

Невозможно яркое видение вдруг завладело ее разумом. Она увидела небольшую комнату с узким окном-бойницей, и тощего старика, который смеялся беззубым ртом. Холод, царивший в комнате, ночное небо, заглядывающее в окно, откровенная издевка в хрипловатом стариковском смехе — это было таким реальным, словно бы происходило здесь и сейчас, происходило прямо с ней. Потом сверкнула зеленая вспышка, и все погасло.

Куини стояла, прижав пальцы к вискам, и раскрытая книга валялась у ее ног.

Что это?! Чье это?

Классическую легилименцию Куини когда-то изучала в школе, и с механизмом ее работы была хоть немного, но знакома. Однако собственный ее талант не имел ничего общего с извлечением воспоминаний из чужой головы. Куини не видела образов, она слышала мысли, облеченные в слова.

Но вот это все — ледяная ночь, издевательский смех, зеленая вспышка Авады — все это явно принадлежало не ей.

Дальше по коридору были апартаменты Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Так он вернулся?

Его не было в замке дня три или четыре. Геллерт часто исчезал, не ставя никого в известность. За три месяца в Нурменгарде Куини успела к этому привыкнуть.

Она постояла в коридоре, напряженно глядя на дверь. Мыслей Геллерта она никогда не слышала, он всегда оставался для Куини островком тишины посреди немолчного гула человеческих размышлений. Что же это значит? Это он, или там кто-то еще? Кто-то чужой?

Видение, такое яркое, такое страшное, все еще владело ее воображением. Смех, старческий голос, говоривший с напором и странной яростью: "Ты ничего не понимаешь! Я приветствую смерть". А потом смерть и в самом деле пришла.

Куини прикусила губу и, наконец решившись, толкнула дверь, которую Геллерт никогда не запирал.

Куини вдруг вспомнилась сказка европейских не-магов, которую однажды рассказал ей Якоб. В той сказке девушка вышла замуж за человека с синей бородой. Он привез молодую жену в свой замок и разрешил ей открывать все двери, кроме одной-единственной, но жена его ослушалась и едва не поплатилась за свое любопытство.

Не предстоит ли и ей поплатиться? Геллерт не терпел, когда лезли без спроса в его личные дела.

Но не могла же она просто пройти мимо и забыть обо всем. Нужно было хотя бы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, и что все эти ужасы про смерть ему мерещатся не потому, что он собрался умирать в ближайшее время. В конце концов, от Геллерта всего можно было ожидать. Такой уж он был человек.

В кабинете оказалось темно и пусто, шторы были плотно задернуты, камин чисто вычищен и холоден, огонь в нем давно не разжигали. В спальне тоже никого не обнаружилось. Куини остановилась рядом с несмятой кроватью, чувствуя себя на редкость неловко. Но ведь кто-то здесь был!

Потом она увидела, что свет пробивается из-под двери в ванную.

Оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Куини постучала, немного подождала, кусая губы, потом все-таки вошла.

И остановилась у порога, зажав рот рукой.

Геллерт был весь в крови, буквально — с ног до головы. Он лежал в ванне, полной мутной какой-то воды, голова покоилась на бортике, глаза были закрыты. Первым порывом Куини было бежать, позвать кого-нибудь, но потом — медленно, одним шажок за другим — она подошла и опустилась рядом с ванной на колени. Потянулась трясущейся рукой проверить пульс, и тут наконец поняла, что Геллерт дышит — спокойно и ровно. Осунувшееся лицо выглядело очень усталым. Грязные, слипшиеся прядками волосы торчали во все стороны, будто иголки.

Правая бровь, веко, скула — все было в запекшейся крови. Кровь была и возле рта, тоже засохшая, темная. Мутная вода не позволяла разглядеть подробности, но тело казалось будто исчерченным кровавыми полосами. Куини не выдержала, осторожно коснулась, провела ладонью по его груди: размокшая в воде кровь легко стиралась, и кожа под полосами была целой, ни единой царапины.

Куини судорожно вздохнула, почти всхлипнула. Так он в порядке?

Вода была холодной. Видимо, он спал здесь давно.

Надо было, наверное, позвать кого-нибудь. Куини вздохнула еще раз. Закатала промокшие рукава, достала палочку, поменяла остывшую воду на теплую и чистую. Потом отыскала губку и стала осторожными движениями смывать кровь с его тела.

Воду пришлось менять еще два раза; крови и грязи оказалось слишком много. Геллерт так и не проснулся. Поначалу Куини была слишком напугана, чтобы испытывать неловкость, но, постепенно успокаиваясь, вдруг осознала, что все это подробности — шрамы под лопаткой, полукружья ребер над поджарым животом, золотистые волосы в паху — теперь останутся в ее памяти. И от этого Куини сделалось как-то не по себе.

Излишней скромностью она никогда не страдала; талант ее проявился очень рано, и Куини всегда знала об окружающих излишнее количество подробностей. О именно о Геллерте ей не хотелось этого знать.

За эти месяцы Куини успела сильно к нему привязаться — такой уж он был человек, что у всех вызывал симпатию или отторжение, остаться к нему равнодушным, казалось, было невозможно. Однако это была привязанность из разряда тех, которые испытываешь к старшим родственникам, вот, скажем, к дяде или брату, который намного превосходит тебя по возрасту. Невольное знание о родинках и шрамах, о размерах члена и цвете волос в интимных местах не шли этой привязанности точно так же, как не подошел бы Якобу наряд куртизанки.

И Якоб! Что подумал бы Якоб, увидев ее сейчас?

А, впрочем, Якоб, наверное, понял бы, хоть и не сразу. Ну нельзя же было просто уйти и оставить Геллерта в этой нелепой ванне. А если бы он и в самом деле был ранен? Да и усталому человеку спать в таком положении не позволишь.

Будь у нее и в самом деле брат, разве она бы ушла?

— О, прекрати думать о ерунде! — сказала Куини в сердцах.

И тут Геллерт вдруг зашевелился. Куини, вздрогнув, взглянула ему в лицо. Он проснулся. Смотрел на нее сквозь ресницы с каким-то совершенно непонятным выражением.

— Вы-то что здесь делаете, Куини?

Она прикусила губу и беспомощно улыбнулась, не представляя, что сказать.

Геллерт сел. Вытер лицо мокрой рукой и посмотрел на ладонь.

— Давайте, лучше я, — произнесла Куини, не слишком представляя, как именно Геллерт отреагирует.

Однако с мытьем она чувствовала себя уверенней, чем с объяснениями. Геллерт закрыл глаза, позволяя ей промокнуть запекшуюся кровь.

— Так как вы здесь оказались?

— Вы думали о смерти. И я... — Она снова покусала губу, потом созналась: — Я очень испугалась.

— Мне, наверное, что-то снилось, — сказал он рассеяно.

— Вас убили в этом сне.

— Бедный ребенок. Моих снов вам только не хватает.

Куини показалось, Геллерт немного подсмеивается над ней. Но глаза его были закрыты, по щекам стекала вода, и выражения лица было толком не разобрать.

— Я зашла и увидела вас. Я думала, вы ранены.

— Со мной все в порядке, Куини.

Она невольно улыбнулась на это его "в порядке". Ох уж этот Геллерт Гриндельвальд и его представление о порядке!

— Голову наклоните вперед. Волосы тоже нужно помыть.

Куини думала, он захочет сам этим заняться, но Геллерт лишь безропотно склонил голову. И пока она разбиралась с его волосами, постепенно наклонялся все ниже. Куини заглянула ему в лицо и обнаружила, что он дремлет.

— Геллерт, не спите. Слышите? Иначе я вас отлевитирую в спальню, как чемодан.

Он не реагировал. С волос капала вода. Куини приобняла его и заставила выпрямиться, пока он окончательно в ванну не нырнул. Мокрая голова уткнулась ей в плечо.

Куини бездумно погладила его по худой теплой спине.

— Пожалуйста. Не надо здесь спать. Вам опять что-нибудь приснится.

Никакой реакции. Размеренное дыхание щекотало ей шею. Где он только умудрился так вымотаться, что теперь засыпает в любом положении?

Потом Геллерт вдруг зашевелился и поднял голову. Улыбнулся кривовато.

— Извините, Куини.

— Поднимайтесь, пока вы опять не заснули, — сказала она. — Давайте, обопритесь на меня. Сколько можно здесь сидеть, мы оба скоро в лягушек превратимся. Неудивительно, что вам кошмары снятся.

— Почему в лягушек?

— Потому что для рыбы я еще недостаточно мокрая, а вы слишком сонный. Сядьте вот здесь, я вас высушу. Только не вздумайте снова засыпать.

Геллерт смотрел на нее.

— Мой сон вас и в самом деле напугал?

Она отвела взгляд, неловко кивнула. Принялась сбивчиво рассказывать, но, ей казалось, словами невозможно было передать весь ужас той холодной ночи, которая ей привиделась. Насмешливое "так убей меня, я приветствую смерть!" все еще звучало в ее сознании, и перед внутренним взором стояло изможденное старческое лицо, дышащее яростью, такое живое — а потом восково-мертвое.

— А-а, — сказал Геллерт вдруг с непонятным равнодушием. — Вот оно что. Не переживайте, Куини. Это случится еще не скоро.

Она вспомнила, что имеет дело с провидцем, и ей снова сделалось жутко.

— Так это и в самом деле случится?

— Лет через пятьдесят, а то и позже, — сказал он, слабо улыбнувшись. — Не стоит из-за этого расстраиваться сейчас.

— Но это вам снится, — ответила Куини тихо.

— У меня недавно была занимательная дискуссия о смерти. Наверное, поэтому и вспомнилось.

До спальни он дошел самостоятельно. Куини проследила, чтобы он лег, потом, уже собираясь уходить, сказала нерешительно:

— Наверное, это очень страшно — знать обстоятельства своей смерти.

Его лицо было таким спокойным.

— Все умирают, Куини, — ответил ей Геллерт. — Смерть — это вовсе не враг. Она сопровождает нас с самого рождения. Нет смысла бояться смерти. Рано или поздно каждому из нас придется встретиться с ней. Это естественная часть жизни.

— Но заранее знать, как умрешь...

— Я знаю об этом очень давно. Лет двадцать, пожалуй, а то и больше. Это такое же знание, как и любое другое. Ничего в этом страшного нет.

\---

Выйдя из его апартаментов и тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Куини увидела в коридоре книгу, которую обронила, казалось, вечность тому назад.

Куини было не по себе. Она достаточно хорошо изучила замок, чтобы узнать комнату из видения.

Книга так и осталась на полу. Позабыв высушить платье, обо всем на свете забыв, Куини быстрым шагом миновала коридор, свернула налево, потом свернула еще раз и, отыскав в боковом коридоре неприметную дверь, взбежала по темной винтовой лестнице. Подъем был долгим, к концу его Куини запыхалась.

Двумя руками она отворила тяжелую деревянную дверь и вошла. Люмос осветил небольшую пустую комнату, каменный заиндевевший пол, узкую бойницу окна. Вершина центральной башни, где никто никогда не бывает, кроме разве что любопытных американок.

Декабрьская ночь лилась в окно, как вино льется в бокал. Находиться здесь было все равно, что ночевать на горной вершине; холод здесь царил ужасный. Куини обхватила себя руками, но не ушла. Охваченная дрожью, она оглядывалась вокруг. Здесь была — будет — кровать. А здесь будет стоять тот, другой человек. Убийца.

О, Геллерт!

Палочка тряслась в ее закоченевшей руке, и по тенами метались тени. Знать, что умрешь здесь, все эти годы знать... 

Почему он не боится? Или у провидцев все иначе? Быть может, у него свои, совершенно иные страхи, которые ей даже не понять.

Жуткая, пустая, холодная комната, и в узком окне — ломтик черного неба с мерцающими звездами. Куини чувствовала себя такой маленькой, такой незначительной. Здесь ничего не исправить, ничем не помочь. Предопределенность — как это страшно!

"Бедный ребенок," — будто наяву услышала она ласковый, немного снисходительный голос Геллерта.

И впрямь ребенок.

Куини вышла, не чувствуя под собой заледеневших ног. Закрыла тяжелую дверь. Села на ступеньку.

Здесь было гораздо теплее. Куини смотрела на огонек на конце своей палочки. Можно ли спасти кого-то от его судьбы? Тут и саму себя ведь не спасти. Борешься, мечешься, а все без толку.

Но неужели он смирился? Это он-то, человек, решивший переломить вековые устои, вставший против целого мира. Или это вовсе не смирение — но что тогда?

"Все умирают, Куини... Это естественная часть жизни..."

Все умирают. Великие волшебники и глупые легилименты, авроры и секретарши. Умирают не-маги, эльфы, гоблины — все, все. Растения и животные — все они гибнут, даже скалы не вечны. Да что там, и звезды гаснут в свой черед. Никого смерть не обходит стороной, кроме, разве что, того чокнутого алхимика, о котором Куини слышала на уроках в школе.

Где умрет она сама? В тюрьме, в бою? В разлуке с Якобом? Или старушкой в окружении внуков?

Куини постепенно согревалась. Нервно вытерла непрошеные слезы.

"Естественная часть жизни..."

Куини казалось, она начинает понимать.


End file.
